legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LEGO Message Boards Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Forums. Please DO NOT add messages about this wiki here. They will most likely not be seen. (Suppose you can add them if you want, it's just that no one will see them ) ---- Too many pages about MLN Bands? I've noticed that a large amount of our new pages are about songs and bands. I'm not against them, but I think that this is getting a bit out of hand. We should just make pages for all the bands and list the songs in there. What do you think? DB6702 18:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I think that if people want to go to the trouble to make a page for all the songs and add lyrics, then they can. But just don't expect me to edit them cause' I know nothing about MLN Bands. 20:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it's all right since it seems to be popular. Some of them need their lyrics posted though. The pages are kinda pointless without the lyrics. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I'm perfectly okay with it. Jonbuddy1 13:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It's OK, (I started it lol) but maybe a MLNMB wiki would be good. \/\/ | |( mlnmb.wikia.com - Please help moving MLNMB-related articles there. \/\/ | |( I don't mind helping with the MLNBands arcticles here. 19:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an admin? I fully understand that I just joined today, but I will be active and try to help out here everyday. Plus I've been on the MB's for almost 4 years. Maybe soon once I prove I can really help? User:Jonbuddy1 17:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Being an admin takes a little mor than just asking. You need to make good edits to pages often, show that you are mature enough for being an admin, (Good grammar and spelling helps, too, not that you don't use those things) and be nice and friendly to other users. On top of that you will need to have been here for awhile and show that you can be active. But you see, we don't really need any more admins atm. I mean, we just made EED an admin about 3 weeks ago! But if new users join like they have been the past few days, we might be in need of a new admin, who knows! 20:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I would like to be one also... :) •ΣÑ↑) PΦ§Ŧ• 23:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Really??? Alemas IS NOT retiring. Why does it say so on the News Feed? •ΣÑ↑) PΦ§Ŧ• 22:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I already deleted that comment Man.city1 11:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It's funny because when I 10,000 posts ages ago, but of course I get deliberately missed out (as usual). You could've just edited the mainpage yourself and added it........ 17:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It says only registered users can. •ΣÑ↑) PΦ§Ŧ• (Riolu) 17:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I'm sick of being missed out on everything. You're not being left out, lots of users still haven't been included in many things. •ΣÑ↑) PΦ§Ŧ• (Riolu) 17:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) "You're not being left out" There's no point in saying that when it's pretty obvious that I am. Look, I'm not trying to be a pain, it just gets on my nerves. OK, OK. •ΣÑ↑) PΦ§Ŧ• (Riolu) 17:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Weird :P Wazzup with the new layout? :P I think it's fine, but it could use more info, like the old one... someone should've copied at least the News Feed. Guacamole1998 17:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I liked the older one more..... Lil Tunechi(MC1) 10:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the difference.. [[User:Skull5657| ' Skull5657 ']][[User talk:Skull5657|''' Talk ]] Hello Everyone!!! Hi all. I am having trouble getting the "makng a connection" badge, for adding a page to a category - I have added pages to categories, but I just am not getting the badge! Please help!! ╞₪ßŗıĉķıē52₪╡ 08:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) You stoled it D: Nooooooeeeeesssss u all stole mai infobox D: Just kidding; I was just a little surprised to see it here. FB100Z • talk • 05:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) * Why does it show "Created by Agent Swipe" on the bottom when FB100Z was the one who clearly coded the whole thing? Tatooine 00:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Why can't i edit the News Feed? So I was wondering why I can't? Am I supposed to be able to or not? Jdude420 (talk) 07:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC)) :No, you are allowed to edit the news feed, please do! We REALLY want people to edit it. :D : Awesome, I'm on it! :: Ackar_Glatorian is really getting to be annoying Has anyone noticed A_G's rants on everyone? now he's attacking KEPLERS? Geo438-3 (talk) 21:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) And he jammer reads too. legoboyvdlpTalk 20:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Legoboy, this is over a year old so the problem has probably stopped and because of that this doesn't need to be replied to. Also, please do not accuse people of things that may or may not be true. Sorry, but it is true. Sorry. He said he did himself.in the Castle Roleplay. legoboyvdlpTalk 22:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok. Wall of Words Whoever put it on the homepage, thanks! ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– Look, you guys just don't understand. end of Profile 19:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) New Ranks Just wondering, but do any of you think the Caveman and Samurai Warrior articles should be added to the drop down box of Other Ranks? Navbar wrong! I know we are moving anyway, but in Old Moderator Ranks it links to Official, not Official (Old). http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Official_(Old) http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Official SirComputer - Ninjago Stories Wiki Creator 09:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for noticing that. I'll fix it. Drewlzoo ::That's not the only problem... There are about 20 typos/dead links in the Nav. LBB started on it, but never finished. I'm new!:D It's Transmunks262 from the LMBs!:D Polls I'm totally out of ideas, what should the poll be? Favorite movie/tv/book series on the LMBW. We have DW, SW, HP, and so many more fans, it shouldn't be hard to come up with some. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 11:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :So do you want to do those 3, or add some more? ::Those three for sure, if you can think of other books/movies/shows that are popular here, feel free to add them. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 11:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::We should also at least add LOTR to that list. [[User:Danielboone6702|'''DB6702]] (t-b- ) -LMB Wiki Admin 20:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: Knew I missed one. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 21:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) its been two years since this was edited ~ Fort "why is the main page in the 'Inactive Topics' category" why is the main page in the "Inactive Topics" category Dubba Booey (talk) 05:32, December 1, 2016 (UTC) *The topic currently featured on the main page is an inactive topic, and by having that topic there, the category is given to the page unintentionally. I am not aware if it is fixable or not. kƎd 05:41, December 1, 2016 (UTC) **Fixed. ~Hype (Message me) 05:47, December 1, 2016 (UTC)